masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech
'Tech' refers to classes and talents based around reverse engineering or hacking various technologies, including hardsuit systems, weapons, and synthetic enemies like the geth. Tech talents are deployed with omni-tools. Classes The three playable tech classes are Engineers, Infiltrators, and Sentinels. Engineers focus purely on tech abilities but are less proficient with weapons, while Infiltrators and Sentinels split their focus between tech and combat or biotics respectively. Talents Mass Effect Tech talents are particularly useful in Mass Effect as most enemies are synthetic in some aspect. These talents range from destroying enemy shields and weapons, to hacking a synthetic to turn on its own kind, to restoring the health of party members. High tech stats also allow more complex doors and crates to be decrypted, and ensure that the Mako's shields recharge faster. (S') = Starting, ('U) = Unlockable *'Damping' - Engineer (U'), Infiltrator ('U), Garrus Vakarian (U'), Tali'Zorah nar Rayya ('U) *'Decryption' - Engineer (S'), Infiltrator ('S), Sentinel (S'), Kaidan Alenko ('S) *'Electronics' - Engineer (S'), Infiltrator ('S), Sentinel (U'), Garrus Vakarian ('U), Kaidan Alenko (U'), Liara T'Soni ('U) *'First Aid' - Engineer (S'), Sentinel ('S), Garrus Vakarian (S'), Kaidan Alenko ('S), Liara T'Soni (S'), Soldier ('U), Infiltrator (U'), Ashley Williams ('U), Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (U''') *Hacking' - Engineer ('U'), Quarian Machinist ('U') *'Medicine' - Engineer ('U'), Sentinel ('U'), Kaidan Alenko ('U') Powers Mass Effect Galaxy ('S') = Starting, ('U') = Unlockable *'Shield Overload' - Jacob Taylor ('S') Mass Effect 2 For Mass Effect 2, tech abilities have been overhauled and, in some cases, either removed entirely or compacted into a single ability; this helps to alleviate potential problems relating to far fewer synthetic enemies in comparison to Mass Effect. It is also no longer required to increase a particular tech ability in order to hack game-world objects (all players have innate electronic interfacing capabilities via their omni-tool). ('S') = Starting, ('U') = Unlockable, ('L') = Loyalty Achieved, ('AT') = Advanced Training *'AI Hacking' - Engineer ('U'), Infiltrator ('U'), Tali'Zorah vas Neema ('U'), Legion ('S') *'Combat Drone' - Engineer ('S'), Tali'Zorah vas Neema ('S'), Legion ('U') *'Cryo Blast' - Engineer ('U'), Sentinel ('U'), Mordin Solus ('U') *'Energy Drain' - Tali'Zorah vas Neema ('L'), Player ('AT') *'Geth Shield Boost' Legion - ('L'), Player ('AT') *'Incinerate' - Engineer ('U'), Infiltrator ('U'), Mordin Solus ('U') *'Neural Shock' - Mordin Solus ('L'), Player ('AT') *'Overload'- Engineer ('S'), Sentinel ('U'), Miranda Lawson ('S'), Garrus Vakarian ('U'), Kasumi Goto ('U') *'Tactical Cloak' - Infiltrator ('S') *'Tech Armor' - Sentinel ('S') Mass Effect 3 ('S') = Starting, ('AT') = Advanced Training, ('MP') = Multiplayer *'Arc Grenade' - N7 Demolisher Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Infiltrator ('MP') *'Armor-Piercing Arrows' - Talon Mercenary Engineer ('MP') *'Combat Drone' - Engineer ('S'), Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Volus Mercenary Sentinel ('MP') *'Concussive Arrows' - Talon Mercenary Engineer ('MP') *'Cryo Blast' - Engineer ('S'), Sentinel ('S'), Kaidan Alenko ('S'), Human Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Engineer ('MP'), Turian Havoc Soldier ('MP') *'Decoy' - EDI ('S'), Player ('AT'), Salarian Engineer ('MP'), Volus Mercenary Sentinel ('MP') *'Defense Drone' - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Player ('AT') *'Defense Matrix' - EDI ('S'), Player ('AT') *'Electric Slash' - N7 Shadow Infiltrator ('MP') *'Electrical Hammer' - Krogan Warlord Sentinel ('MP') *'Energy Drain' - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Player ('AT'), N7 Paladin Sentinel ('MP'), Salarian Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP') *'Flamer' - Geth Trooper Soldier ('MP'), Vorcha Sentinel ('MP'), Vorcha Soldier ('MP') *'Geth Turret' - Geth Engineer ('MP'), Geth Juggernaut Soldier ('MP') *'Hex Shield' - Geth Juggernaut Soldier ('MP') *'Homing Grenade' - Drell Assassin Infiltrator ('MP'), N7 Demolisher Engineer ('MP'), Turian Saboteur Engineer *'Hunter Mode' - Geth Engineer ('MP'), Geth Infiltrator ('MP'), Geth Trooper Soldier ('MP') *'Incinerate' - Engineer ('S'), Infiltrator ('S'), EDI ('S'), Nyreen Kandros ('S'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Krogan Sentinel ('MP'), N7 Paladin Sentinel ('MP'), Quarian Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Engineer ('MP'), Vorcha Hunter Engineer ('MP') *'Overload' - Engineer ('S'), Sentinel ('S'), Garrus Vakarian ('S'), EDI ('S'), Kaidan Alenko ('S'), Nyreen Kandros ('S'), Geth Engineer ('MP'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Turian Ghost Infiltrator ('MP'), Turian Sentinel ('MP') *'Recon Mine' - Drell Assassin Infiltrator ('MP'), Volus Engineer ('MP') *'Repair Matrix' - Alliance Infiltration Unit ('MP') *'Sabotage' - Engineer ('S'), Infiltrator ('S'), Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Quarian Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Marksman Soldier ('MP'), Turian Saboteur Engineer ('MP') *'Sentry Turret' - Engineer ('S'), Quarian Engineer ('MP'), Turian Saboteur Engineer ('MP') *'Shield Boost' - Volus Adept ('MP'), Volus Engineer ('MP'), Volus Mercenary Sentinel ('MP'), Volus Protector Vanguard ('MP') *'Siege Pulse' - Geth Juggernaut Soldier ('MP') *'Snap Freeze' - Alliance Infiltration Unit ('MP'), N7 Paladin Sentinel ('MP') *'Stimulant Pack' - Turian Ghost Infiltrator ('MP'), Turian Havoc Soldier ('MP') *'Submission Net' - Batarian Sentinel ('MP'), Vorcha Hunter Engineer ('MP') *'Supply Pylon' - N7 Demolisher Engineer ('MP') *'Tactical Cloak' - Infiltrator ('S'), Alliance Infiltration Unit ('MP'), Asari Huntress Infiltrator ('MP'), Drell Assassin Infiltrator ('MP'), Geth Infiltrator ('MP'), Human Infiltrator ('MP'), N7 Shadow Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Male Infiltrator ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP'), Turian Ghost Infiltrator ('MP') *'Tactical Scan' - Quarian Male Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Marksman Soldier ('MP') *'Tech Armor' - Sentinel ('S'), Human Sentinel ('MP'), Krogan Sentinel ('MP'), Krogan Warlord Sentinel ('MP'), Turian Sentinel ('MP') Mass Effect: Infiltrator ('S') = Starting, ('U') = Unlockable *'Cloak' - Randall Ezno ('S'), Turian escapee ('S') Mass Effect: Andromeda ('S') = Starting, ('U') = Unlockable, ('MP') = Multiplayer *'Assault Turret' - Pathfinder Ryder ('U'), Angara Insurgent ('MP'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Krogan Engineer ('MP') *'Auxiliary Systems' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S') *'Avenger Strike' - Jaal Ama Darav ('U') *'Bioelectric Defense' - Angara Insurgent ('MP'), Angara Avenger ('MP') *'Bioelectric Focus' - Angara Exemplar ('MP') *'Cryo Beam' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Human Artificer ('MP'), Human Engineer ('MP') *'Defense' - Liam Kosta ('S') *'Defense Drone' - Human Artificer ('MP') *'Defensive Expert' - Vetra Nyx ('S') *'Energy Drain' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Jaal Ama Darav ('S'), Angara Exemplar ('MP'), Asari Sentinel ('MP'), Human Sentinel ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP') *'Flamethrower' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Krogan Mercenary ('MP'), Turian Agent ('MP') *'Incinerate' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Nakmor Drack ('S'), Human Infiltrator ('MP'), Krogan Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Architect ('MP'), Turian Havoc Trooper ('MP') *'Invasion' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Pelessaria B'Sayle ('S'), Human Artificer ('MP'), Salarian Operator ('MP') *'Offensive Tech' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Angara Insurgent ('MP'), Human Artificer ('MP'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Krogan Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Architect ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP'), Salarian Operator ('MP') *'Overload' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S'), Liam Kosta ('U'), Angara Exemplar ('MP'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Krogan Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Operator ('MP'), *'Power Armor' - Vetra Nyx ('S') *'Recon Visor' - Turian Agent ('MP') *'Remnant Armor' - Human Juggernaut ('MP') *'Remnant VI' - Pathfinder Ryder ('U'), Human Artificer ('MP'), Salarian Architect ('MP') *'Shield Boost' - Cora Harper ('U'), Angara Insurgent ('MP'), Human Guardian ('MP'), Salarian Operator ('MP') *'Stealth Grid' - Asari Huntress ('MP'), Angara Avenger ('MP') *'Snap Freeze' - Batarian Scrapper ('MP'), Human Juggernaut ('MP') *'Support Systems' - Human Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP') *'Tactical Cloak' - Pathfinder Ryder ('U'), Human Infiltrator ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP'), Turian Agent ('MP') *'Team Support' - Pathfinder Ryder ('S') *'Tech Armor' - Human Sentinel ('MP'), Asari Sentinel ('MP''') See also *Tech proximity mines *Shields *Omni-tools *Omni-gel de:Klasse: Techniker Category:Gameplay Category:Tech Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda